1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water craft. This invention further relates to an improved pontoon stabilized aluminum water craft.
2. Background of the Invention
Small water craft are commonly used for recreational and business purposes in rivers and lakes. Pontoon stabilized boats are also common. Typically, these water craft comprise a hull placed between buoyant pontoons. The pontoons are generally inflatable cylindrical members. The pontoons provide buoyancy and stability to the water craft permitting larger loads and travel at higher speeds across turbulent water. There are a number of disadvantages associated with known water craft using inflatable pontoons. These disadvantages can be summarized as:                They require inflation and inflation pressure requires constant monitoring.        Pressurized pontoons are prone to air leakage.        Inflation valves can be damaged and can leak resulting in deflation during operation.        They require additional internal and or external stiffening members to reduce inherent flexibility.        They are prone to damage, particularly punctures, when operating on bodies of water that may have floating or hidden flotsam, such as dead-headed logs, or submerged rocks in moving water.        Accessories such as oar locks, fenders, rubbing strakes, and D-rings have to be stitched or glued to the pontoon fabric and therefore can be easily dislodged or damaged.        The pressurized pontoons require constant maintenance.        The material from which inflatable pontoons is made is subject to degradation from UV radiation.        
Mixed hull rigid inflatable boats attempt to overcome some of these deficiencies by providing for a metallic submerged hull between inflatable pontoons. However, they still do not resolve the problems related to inflatable pontoons.
There are also all aluminum boats using pontoons, but these craft tend to be very heavy due to the thickness of the aluminum used.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a strong and light-weight small water craft having the stability and buoyancy of pontoons without the disadvantages associated with inflatable pontoons.